


Death of the Author

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami discovering themselves together.





	Death of the Author

It was something she would never know how to write about. Touko's romance novels did get 'steamy' at times, and some of them built up to sex-- but it always ended in a fade to black. She didn't write  _smut_ like some filthy fanfiction author, after all. Besides, she had never been able to imagine having a partner who really loved her and wanted to be intimate with her.

But now she was rolling a condom onto a dildo and applying lube to it, watching the latex glisten, and Byakuya was stroking her thigh and she couldn't think of a single word to capture the sensation. ‘Fear’ might be one of them. It had taken a lot of time to get used to intimacy in any form. When Byakuya hugged her for the first time, she broke into sobs and she had to spend a lot of time assuring him that it wasn't bad. They built up to cuddling and some light touching, but never 'down there'. The thought made her stomach flip, revulsed her into crossing her legs and hiding herself. The fact that Byakuya didn't find the concept of touching her was an endless source of confusion.

On a particularly heated night, they had disrobed to their underwear and she felt as if she could write a whole thesis on the feeling of skin against skin. The way his fingers traced the valleys of her lower back and pulled her closer, the warmth of his lips as he planted kisses on her forehead-- that, she could write about for thousands and thousands of pages and not once even begin to capture it. The way his body stiffened when her (nervous, sweaty) hands began palming his (toned, gorgeous) chest-- the way he relaxed as if he completely trusted her, even as her fingertips found their way to his nipples and a look crossed her face like a cat finding a new favorite toy. But it hadn’t gone further than that, and to her relief, Byakuya didn’t push her.

It was equally an adventure for her to allow herself to be dominant and explore his body as it was for him to allow himself to be submissive and not feel in control for once. They'd been dating for years and only had just begun to breach this level of physical intimacy. Byakuya's whole upbringing was based around the concept of women as property, as toys-- his father went through them like a runner went through shoes, wearing them down and leaving them without any sole left in them. Sex was strictly for procreation, for creating a worthwhile Togami heir. But if, in the process, you put a woman in her place, if you chewed her up and spat her on the sidewalk, that was just a bonus.

Now, her fingers were shaking as she pulled down his underwear and he had a look in his eye that seemed to say he wouldn't throw her away in a million years.

He was as beautiful down there as she thought he would be. A neat patch of blond hair rested above his stiffening member. Her mind was scrambling at the thought that he was getting hard, hard for her, and he really did want this. Her hand hovered near his thigh, causing his leg to tremble with the force of her nervous shaking.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he reminded her. He pronounced every word carefully, as if he were speaking a foreign language-- that of gentleness. She gulped and nodded. Because god, she wanted it so bad but at the same time she wanted to run away and hide in the corner of a dark library bury her face in the pages of an old book.

That was the beauty of literature. One day she'd be dead and buried and finally gone, and then the only thing that remained of Touko Fukawa would be her words like perfect phantoms. Words didn't cry. Words didn't steal her mother's skirts and heels and stare in the mirror and try calling herself 'Touko' in the middle of the night, simultaneously ecstatic and absolutely fucking terrified. Words were words. She could control them. She could make them beautiful, beloved, eternal.

Her hand squeezed the dildo like a stress ball. That's probably not how she wanted to hold Byakuya's penis. Forcing herself to relax, she placed her hand on it like she might lay her hand on a growling dog-- carefully, ready to yank it away at a moment's notice. But no snarl came; a small moan passed Byakuya's lips. Those soft lips that she loved to kiss so much. Those warm lips that kissed each of her tear-stained cheeks.

Encouraged, she began stroking it a little. She had no idea if she was doing it right. When she discovered masturbation, her preferred method was to rub her thighs together or grind on a pillow. Something that meant she didn't have to directly touch it. Even then, she did it to herself as little as she could. What did he like? She had spent so long studying every quirk of his facial expressions to try and understand him, to please him, but now she was at a loss.

"Great, keep going like that," he exhaled. Was that a good thing? Was that a sigh of pleasure or disappointment? His dick felt like it was getting harder in her hand. Good. She was doing something right. Their eyes met as she let herself start going faster, and then his closed suddenly as her fingertips stroked the head of his cock. She gasped but then he bucked his hips up into her hand and there was something on her fingers that wasn't sweat. A drop of precum. That had to be good, right? She had stopped nervously and now he was looking at her expectantly, and some instinct guided her to scoop up the white drop and bring it to her lips. If he really did taste this amazing, it was a shame she hadn't done this sooner.

The toy was relatively small in comparison to Byakuya's full length. He said he wanted to start with something easy. As she kept working, he applied lube to one of his fingers; it dipped between his legs, and he let out a sigh as he entered himself. Touko wondered if he did this often. If he got himself off. Did he think of her? Surely not. Nobody would. But he was still only looking at her; he hadn't closed his eyes to fantasize. Those gorgeous eyes staring right at her petite breasts, her pale skin, her stomach, the waistband of her panties-- subconsciously, she shifted her thighs, squeezing them together near the crotch. 

She continued like that for a while, until she noticed that he had slipped a second finger inside himself and his cock was twitching now. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to make the next move. Usually he knew what he wanted. He might say something like "I'm ready, put it in before I fall asleep" or "Just do it already you filthy slug" or--

"Touko, please," he moaned.

Oh. Oh God.

Her hand practically flew off his member, not from fear but from excitement, and she nearly dropped the toy as he pulled his fingers away and spread his legs a little further apart. Touko made sure the dildo was properly lubricated before she slowly pushed it inside. With every little bit, she looked at him to make sure he wasn't in pain. Byakuya was biting his lip, but every time their eyes met he gave a little nod. Finally, he had taken the toy to its base.

"D-does it feel good?" she asked.

Byakuya only managed to reply with another nod. His face was flushed pink as cherry blossom petals. It felt like millions of words could describe how much she loved him, but he leaned forward and suddenly kissed her and the only thing she could think was his name. It was a chaste kiss for mid-sex; a simple reminder, if anything. When they parted, he stroked his fingertips down her cheek. "You're performing excellently. Keep up this pace."

She didn't know why, but she was giggling. God, Touko, don't ruin the moment! But leave it to Byakuya Togami to sound like he was giving a 90 day performance review in the middle of sex. But he was giving a strange smile back and didn't object when she pushed forward and placed a kiss on his lips, too.

Sometimes, when she looked at him, she saw traces of what he might have been. The way he raised a brow when he was confused. The way his eyes darted to the side- just for a millisecond- when he was unsure. The way his lashes fluttered when he was trying to keep back the pricking of tears. Who was the young Byakuya before the Togami Conglomerate cut him to a strict mold? Touko didn't know it was possible to so fiercely hate people she'd never met. But she supposed if anything had happened differently, they wouldn't be here now-- with him laying back down, wrapping his legs around her, shuddering under her touch.

Confidence renewed, Touko pulled the toy out a little bit and pushed it back in. His nails dug into the bedsheet, but he tried to stay relaxed. He was tight inside. It was almost hard to withdraw the toy, but he trusted her to try. She started a slow pace, fucking him with it, grinding her thighs together a little faster as she did. And then Byakuya was moaning something- Touko, Touko, Touko- and she realized it was her name and her heart skipped more than one beat.

But after a point, it tapered off. His eyes darted to the side. A lump formed in Touko's throat. "Is everything okay...?"

He muttered something under his breath. She leaned a little closer, her chest heaving with shaky breaths. "Wh-what?"

"I wish it was you, Touko," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. "You should feel good, too."

If she spent the rest of her life going through every dictionary known to man, she couldn't find a way to describe what she felt. A blank page, maybe-- pure white, pure confusion, a lightness in her chest that made her feel like she was falling, or maybe it was flying, or maybe she would know as soon as she hit the ground. Byakuya frowned. "Again, you don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. We can--"

"I want it."

"Huh?"

Touko realized that the desperate whisper had been her. Not anyone else, not one of her mothers catching her shivering in stolen heels, not the face that looked back at her in the mirror. "I want it," she repeated, the words familiar but not in that combination. Not for her. "I... want to try. With you."

Then, they didn't need words. He grimaced a little as she withdrew the toy. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hands tracing from her sensitive nipples down a path over her creamy skin to the waistband of her panties. They hesitated there, as if waiting for a signal-- as if, when she parted her legs and her dick throbbing in need, that wasn't sign enough. She raised her hips and he finally pulled them down, then tossed them to the side.

Cool air overwhelmed her. She shivered. Touko was a lot more unruly down there than he was; the less she could think about herself, the better. She was disgusting. She was wrong. She was--

"Beautiful," he finished, and she thought she would have to look up that word because it surely didn't mean what she thought it did. Her dick twitched in recognition and she whimpered as his hand began to stroke the modest length. She didn't get hard very often, but when she did, it felt so sensitive that it was like... her leg fell asleep and she woke it up but that was her whole body. As if a million sparks were going off inside her. As if she were flying, definitely flying this time, and even if she fell he would be there to catch her.

He always was.

Byakuya was stroking her faster now, going from the base of the shaft to the head, cooing into her ear and his hot breath making her shiver; she dug her nails into his shoulder and tried to catch her breath; she doubled over and shook as pleasure rippled through her as if through a once-stagnant body of water. Byakuya was touching her 'down there'-- Byakuya was jacking her off and it felt so fucking amazing that that was the only way she could describe it. Soon she was pumping her hips too and he was whispering yes, yes, keep going, I want you to feel good, and she whispered back that she was ready and his teeth grazed her lip with the next kiss.

He laid back again and Touko quickly put on a condom and lube, trying to act quickly before fear caught up with her. He moaned as soon as the head of her dick met his entrance. And as she slowly pushed it in, his eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw hung open; a thousand, no, a million expressions of his had been committed to her memory and she had never seen this. Warmth and heat and pleasure enveloped her stiff member and the rest of the world faded away. Her nails dug into either of his hips as the base of her crotch met his ass. She was all the way inside him.

If Byakuya's pulsing cock was any indication, he was already close, and God so was she. She wasted no time and started thrusting fast, hard; he easily took it all and pulled her closer, pleading her to go faster, to let it all out, to really  _fuck_  him and she was more than happy to oblige. A quivering leg wrapped around her back and pulled her in closer and she was moaning louder, louder, not caring who heard. Both of them were slick with sweat and her hair was flying everywhere and her breasts were jiggling with every thrust and he was rocking his hips into her, loving it, begging for her, "Touko, Touko,  _Touko--_ "

Lightning coursed through her as she came; it hit her hard and fast and she realized the screaming she heard was her, her cock pulsing as she pumped cum into him. And then he was jacking himself off desperately and he groaned one last time as he came hard, shooting thick ropes of his cum up onto his chest. She wasn't sure how long it lasted. It felt like a second, a minute, an eternity. All she knew was that she came to when her dick was growing soft inside him and he was quivering.

Just as slowly as she pushed into him, she pulled out. The condom was filled. Had she really cum that much? She blushed again as she pulled off the condom and tied it, discarding it into the trash. Then she laid next to Byakuya, snuggling into his arm. It felt a lot like their nearly-nude snuggling session that time ago, but now they were both radiating heat, slick with sweat, and gasping for air and they both looked at each other and then they were giggling together. For once, someone else was laughing in her vicinity and it didn't feel like a mocking cackle aimed at her.

They both started forward at the same time and their lips met. It might have been a deep, sensual kiss, the type she wrote about in her books, if she were able to stop snorting as she giggled and stop smiling so wide that her teeth bumped him. But somehow, it felt better this way, and Touko felt as if there were only a few words that could describe this.

"I love you," she said.

Byakuya had a lot of smiles. A smug smile, a prideful smile, even a mournful smile. But this one was reserved especially for her. "I love you too, Touko."


End file.
